lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Walker
Jay Walker is a character in the Ninjago film series, serving as one of its main protagonists. He is the blue Ninja and the Elemental Master of lightning. Jay is often known to joke around with his friends, even in the most harrowing situations. He is voiced by OonieandCacola. History Sometime prior to the first film, Jay and Cole were recruited by Sensei Wu to become Ninja and defend Ninjago from all evils. They trained alongside two other Elemental Masters, Kai and Zane. Ninjago In 2010, Jay and Cole had nearly completed their training with Wu. One day, the Hypnobrai Tribe was being transported inside a trailer across Jamanakai Dam. However, a trap set by the Fangpyre Tribe freed the Hypnobrai, and they began killing construction workers on the dam. Jay and Cole were in a helicopter with Wu, which arrived in Jamanakai Village shortly before Cole's father was killed by Skales, the leader of the Hypnobrai. Several years later, Jay had completed much of his early training with Wu and his allies. One day, an aerial pirate ship, Destiny's Bounty, arrived in Jamanakai Village. Wu dispatched Jay and his allies to raid the Bounty and rescue the crew's prisoners - Dareth and a politician, Cillian Fincher. Though their mission was a success, Wu learned that his nephew, Lloyd Garmadon, had freed the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tribes from their tomb. Lloyd led the Serpentine on a mission to blow up Jamanakai Village's electrical barrel and fuel the chaos in the city. To counteract Lloyd's plans, the Ninja readied their vehicles to defend Jamanakai. Before anyone arrived, Jay overlooked the village in a tree with Dareth. When the Serpentine arrived with Rattlecopters and a Fangpyre Truck, Jay opted to jump onto one of the copters and crashed it. Jay and Dareth jumped onto Lloyd's Rattlecopter, which crashed after Jay defused one of its engines. Lloyd emerged from the crashed copter and fought Jay before the Ninja arrived. A battle broke out, with Jay and the Ninja fighting Captain Soto's crew aboard Destiny's Bounty once more. Eventually, the Bounty would crash and Soto's crew was forced to leave, while Lloyd and the Serpentine retreated as well. Jay and the Ninja allied with police officers Ben Delmar and Mason Davis, and set off to fight the Serpentine again. Cole decided to face Skales on his own, and allowed Jay to drive the Tread Assault. Jay drove the vehicle through the jungles of Ninjago, pursuing a Fangpyre Truck carrying explosives. The chase led to the Slither Pit, a giant canyon on the outskirts of the jungle. With help from Kai, who drove the Blade Cycle, Jay forced the truck off the cliffside and it crashed in the canyon below. Jay, Kai and Zane regrouped with Cole and the police in the canyon, where they agreed to stay united and fight for a better future. Following the conflict, Jay met with Cole, Kai and Zane, and they agreed to continue their roles as defenders of Ninjago. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:Rise of the Great Devourer Characters Category:Age of the Golden Master Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:Elemental Masters Category:2018 Storyline